Daddy
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Pemuda itu baru dua puluh satu tahun ketika seorang bocah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Oh tidak. Bahkan sejak masih sangat muda, Cloud Strife tak pernah suka anak-anak. Sekarang ia harus jadi ayah!
1. Prolog

Pemuda itu baru dua puluh satu tahun ketika seorang bocah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Oh tidak. Bahkan sejak masih sangat muda, Cloud Strife tak pernah suka anak-anak. Sekarang ia harus jadi ayah?!

* * *

**Cloud Strife**

**PO BOX 967188**

"Cih. Memasukkan surat ke kotak surat saja tak becus. Dasar tukang pos sialan," gerutu seorang pemuda sambil memunguti amplop-amplop surat yang berserakan di halaman depan rumahnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menggigit surat-surat yang tak seberapa banyak itu dan mencari-cari kunci rumahnya. Tak didapatinya benda itu di dalam ranselnya. Iapun mendengus kesal, yah, karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan.

Masuk secara paksa lewat jendela kamarnya—yang berada di lantai dua sehingga pemuda ini harus ancik-ancik pagar tetangga, akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini berada di dalam rumahnya. Tak lama setelah ia meletakkan ransel dan surat-surat itu di sebuah meja kayu, ponselnya berdering.

**_Rufus is calling…_**

Ia mengrenyit heran. Bukan heran kenapa tiba-tiba orang ini menelepon, tapi lebih karena bahwa nomor si penelepon masih ia simpan.

Tanpa babibu lagi diangkatnya telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Cloud…"

Suara di seberang kedengaran sangat berat, seakan-akan si penelepon sedang menahan truk di atas badannya.

"Aku ingin memohon sesuatu padamu. Dengar baik-baik…" lanjut orang itu. Sekarang nafasnya pendek-pendek.

Cloud yang merasa sedikit khawatir pun bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

"Cloud, tolong jaga anakku."

Pemuda pirang itu mendelik. Kekagetan, keheranan, kebingungan, bahkan rasa frustrasi tercampur aduk dalam dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Rufus?"

Sengalan dari ujung sana. Kemudian sengalan itu berubah menyerupai tawa.

"Akhirnya kausebut juga namaku, Cloud? Heheh… Uhuk!"

Sentak Cloud, "Katakan saja apa yang terjadi, brengsek!"

"Oh, Cloud. Kau tak mau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang mau mati."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Cloud…"

Rufus menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seakan setiap tarikan bisa jadi yang terakhir.

"Maafkan kakakmu ini. Tolong—jaga—Denzel…"

Bersamaan dengan permohonan itu si penelpon menghembuskan nafas. Tidak ada tarikan lagi terdengar setelahnya.

Dan seketika keheningan menyergap.

Di dalam kamarnya pemuda bernama Cloud itu berdiri mematung. Matanya menyorot lurus ke dinding tanpa berkedip. Ponsel yang masih menyala perlahan-lahan dijauhkannya dari telinga.

Dadanya sesak.

* * *

**.**

**Daddy**

**Final Fantasy VII Series © SquareEnix**

**.**


	2. Daddy meets the kid

Kangen banget sama fandom ini XD Saia lihat banyak fiction baru n pada menarik. Wah fandom ini akhirnya merame (?) juga.

Oh iya, karena saia males bgt ngelanjutin Hug and Kiss, ini adalah pelarian saia. Semoga pelarian ini pun bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian yaaah. N kalau sempat, habis baca tinggalin review yaah ^u~

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

**.**

**Daddy**

**.**

_**meets the kid**_

* * *

Di depan pagar sebuah rumah motor hitam besar itu diparkirkan. Pengendaranya turun dan melepas helmnya, lalu mencari-cari tombol bel. Kemudian ia tersadar ia tak harus menekan tombol bel kalau telepon yang ia terima kemarin benar, meskipun ia yakin telepon itu hanya akal-akalan kakaknya supaya si adik mau mengurus anaknya.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tetap menekan bel. Selama beberapa saat kemudian ia diam dan menunggu, tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin abangnya itu serius ingin merecokinya kali ini.

Cloud, nama pemuda itu, menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya seseorang bernama Rufus. Ia menekan-nekan bel berulang kali sampai kesabarannya habis. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Namun dari dalam rumah tiba-tiba terdengar isakan.

Cloud menoleh. Isak tangis itu mereda. Cloud mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Namun jerit tangis menyusul, mengagetkan dirinya.

"**NYEEEEEEE~!"**

Pemuda pirang tak jadi mengenakan helmnya. Ditunggunya tangisan itu reda, namun tak kunjung juga.

'_Masa nggak ada orang yang mengurusnya? Beneran nggak ada orang lainkah di rumah ini?'_

Lama kemudian barulah laki-laki setinggi 173 cm itu memutuskan melompat pagar dan masuk lewat jendela depan yang terbuka. Cloud, sudah terlatih, melakukannya dengan cepat tanpa ketahuan para tetangga pemilik rumah.

'_Sekarang di mana monster berisik itu?'_ tanya Cloud sambil melacak sumber suara.

Ketika beranjak ke dapur, didapatinya suara itu semakin keras tanda sumbernya sudah tak jauh lagi. Dicarinya di area sekitar kompor, tapi tidak ditemukannya makhluk hidup apapun selain dua ekor cicak di dinding dekat kulkas.

Cloud mulai jengkel lagi. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot datang kemari untuk meladeni seorang anak bermain petak umpet?

"Hei, di mana kau? Keluar!" serunya tak mampu menahan kekesalan.

Tangis anak itupun mereda.

'_Bagus. Sekarang malah jadi tambah sulit melacaknya.'_

Cloud mulai membuka kabinet-kabinet dan lemari berisi alat-alat makan. Saat ia memeriksa satu lemari di bawah bak cuci piring, pintu lemari sebelah terbuka dengan sendirinya… Dan dari dalamnya…

**"_HOLY SH*T!"_**

Kepala yang menyembul itu nyaris membuat Cloud memuntahkan jantungnya sendiri.

Si anak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tak lepas pandangan Cloud memelototinya dari atas ke bawah. Dan semakin dilihat, semakin benci saja Cloud pada anak kecil.

"Man-na Pa-pa?" tanya si anak lambat-lambat, kalau tak salah namanya Daniel atau semacamnya. Anak itu kelihatan kacau. Ingusnya meler kemana-mana. Mata dan pipinya basah. Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan acak-acakan. Lebih parah dari itu semua, badannya bau _e'ek_, membuat Cloud mundur selangkah.

"Pa-pa?"

Anak itu langsung berlari melewati Cloud ke ruang tamu.

"Papamu nggak di sini," kata Cloud ketus.

"Terus di mana, Oom?"

Kelopak mata Cloud berkedut.

"Aku juga nggak tahu. Dan jangan panggil aku Oom!" sentaknya. _'Aku masih muda, tahu!' _batinnya sengit.

Anak itu bertanya lagi, "Terus Denzel ngapain, Oom?"

'_Ngapain? Ya ditunggu, lah. Bocah bodoh,' _begitu pikir Cloud yang untungnya tak ia ucapkan karena ingat seorang pembicara di televisi pernah bilang tidak baik bagi anak kecil mendengar kata-kata kasar.

"Tunggu saja."

Kedua laki-laki beda usia tersebut kemudian duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Anak itu memandangi Cloud tapi yang diperhatikan justru membuang muka. Dengan bosan Cloud terus memandangi jendela. Anak itu berusaha menarik perhatiannya lagi. Turun dari kursi, anak berusia tiga-empat tahun itu mondar-mandir berjalan di depan Cloud.

'_Huh! Seperti bapaknya! Suka cari muka!' _lagi-lagi Cloud mencerca si makhluk mungil yang tak bersalah.

Karena tak mendapat perhaitan yang diinginkan, anak itu memanggilnya.

"Eh, eh. Oom."

Urat-urat di dahi Cloud berkontraksi. Susah, ya, ngomongin anak kecil.

"Apa," balasnya dingin.

"Mau _ploop_."

Demi Gaia. Cloud benar-benar tak mau tahu apa arti kata _'ploop'_ itu.

**Semoga saja maksudnya bukan _'poop'_...**


	3. Daddy picks up the kid

Tq untuk reviewer chapter2 sebelumnya dan buat pembaca yg menyempatkan diri baca fiction ini walau nggak nereview.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

**.**

**Daddy**

**.**

**picks up the kid**

* * *

"Ke mana si brengsek itu?"

Cloud membanting ponselnya ke sofa. Hari itu sudah seratusan kali ia berusaha menelepon Rufus, namun nada sambungnya selalu sibuk.

Tak tahan lagi, Cloud hengkang dari rumah abangnya. Bocah itu tak dibawa ikut, tentu saja. Sudi amat. Cloud hanya menyiapkan makan malam, sampah yang disebut bubur bayi, meletakkannya di dekat si anak yang sedang sibuk main dengan barang rongsok yang disebut mainan bayi, dan pergi.

Tadinya Dazael—atau siapalah nama anak itu—minta disuapi. Namun Cloud menolak tegas.

_Ogah amat. Kalau dia nggak bisa makan sendiri itu, sih, masalahnya, _begitu pikirnya.

Jadi ia pulang, meninggalkan anak itu di rumahnya yang besar seorang diri.

Cloud sampai di rumah pukul delapan malam lebih sedikit. Kali ini ia membawa kunci, sehingga tak perlu memanjat ke jendela lantai dua lagi.

Membuka pintu rumah, Cloud memicingkan mata. Lampu kecil di telepon rumahnya berkedip-kedip, yang berarti ada pesan untuknya.

"Apakah ini benar nomor telepon Tuan Cloud Strife, saudara dari Rufus Strife? Begini… Kami sangat menyesal karena harus menyampaikan kabar ini kepada Anda. Harus kami beri tahukan bahwa Rufus meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kerja. Kemarin, dalam proyek pembangunan gedung Honey Bee Inn yang baru, ketidaksengajaan seorang kru mengakibatkan gedung runtuh dan Rufus terperangkap dalam reruntuhannya. Kami berusaha menolong secepat…"

Pemuda itu tak lagi mendengarkan lanjutan pesan itu meski _speaker_ telepon terus meraung-raung.

Cloud mendudukkan diri di sofa hitam di depan televisi. Tangannya yang di atas lutut mengepal kuat. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Alisnya mengrenyit dan dahinya berkerut.

"Rufus…" bisik Cloud. _'Ini hanya lelucon, meskipun sama sekali tidak lucu. Yang menelepon tadi cuma teman konyolmu. Benar, kan? Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus, Rufus.'_

Sepanjang sisa hari Cloud tak berhenti berpikir dan berharap. Sesekali ia menyumpah. Tapi kemudian ia kembali berharap apa yang didengarnya bukan kenyataan.

Akhirnya tengah malam tiba. Yang biasanya tidur dini hari, hari ini lelaki bermata biru itu pergi tidur lebih awal. Rasa lelah menggelayuti tubuhnya karena pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Akhirnya lewat tiga menit tengah malam direbahkannya tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"_Maafkan kakakmu ini. Tolong—"_

Rekaman kata-kata terakhir itu terus bergema dalam kepalanya, mencegahnya beristirahat dengan tenang, meski ia berusaha melenyapkannya dari otaknya. Cloud berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berbagai posisi mulai telentang sampai tengkurap dicobanya.

Dan pemuda yang kelelahan itu akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan ucapan kakaknya itu menjajah pikirannya.

"_Maafkan kakakmu ini. Tolong—jaga—Denzel…"_

Sambil memejamkan mata, Cloud bergumam, "Denzel."

Ya. Denzel… Nama anak Rufus…

Saat itu juga mata Cloud terbuka lebar.

"Anak itu sendirian di rumah Rufus! Sialan."

Cloud sebenarnya malas berepot-repot menjemputnya. Namun ia membayangkan makhluk pendek itu bergetar ketakutan di rumahnya sendiri yang gelap—Cloud lupa menyalakan lampu sebelum pergi—kemudian berteriak-teriak mengganggu para tetangganya yang berusaha tidur. Ingin ia masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Tapi, toh, dia juga sudah terlanjur tak bisa tidur. Sudah kepalang basah, nyebur saja sekalian.

Sambil lagi-lagi mengomel, direbutnya jaket lalu beranjaklah Cloud ke garasi. Semenit kemudian motornya telah melaju di jalanan tengah malam Kota Midgar.

Ia hanya tak sadar telah melupakan kunci rumahnya lagi kali ini. Berarti nanti ia harus membopong Denzel sambil memanjat pagar. Entah omelan macam apa yang akan diucapkannya.

* * *

RSVP

Review Si'l Vous Plait

Review if you please. Thank you ^^


	4. Daddy and his first nuisance

Temen2 saia udah pada mau kuliah. rasanya masa bersenang-senang saia kok udah habis yaaa TT

* * *

**.**

**Daddy**

**.**

**and his first nuisance**

* * *

Pagi itu Cloud bertemu dengan koleganya yang lulus dua tahun lalu. Orang itu menyapanya—atau lebih tepatnya memukul punggungnya sampai Cloud batuk-batuk.

_"Yo_ Cloud! Kok _badmood_ banget hari ini. Ada masalah?" tegur si kolega yang sok tahu.

"_Yeah_," jawab Cloud tanpa menyapa balik—sebal gara-gara pukulan dadakan barusan. "Ada proyek akhir semester yang aku nggak bisa."

"Oho. Kalau gitu biar aku main ke tempatmu. Zack Fair siap membantu."

"Jangan!" tolak Cloud saat itu juga.

Tapi Zack Fair merangkulnya dan mulai mengoceh tentang sudah berapa lama mereka nggak nongkrong bareng. Cloud ternyata bukan tandingan pemuda berbadan besar itu. Ia diseret ke mobilnya.

"Serius. Kau nggak boleh ada di sini sekarang," ujar Cloud setelah mereka tiba di rumahnya.

Zack hanya mengibaskan tangannya seraya keluar dari mobilnya. Katanya, "Emangnya ada apa di rumahmu? Hantu?"

Cloud bersikeras, "Sebaiknya kau pergi. Sekarang."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bilang kamu ngumpetin cewek…"

Cloud melotot, namun kemudian menyipit dan memalingkan wajahnya. 'Lebih parah,' batinnya gelisah.

"Ayolah, aku kan cuma bercanda. Heheheh! Masa iya, sih, Cloud Strife membutuhkan seorang wanita?" kelakar si pemuda jangkung sembari menuju pintu depan dan mengangkat keset. Oh tidak, orang itu tahu di mana Cloud menyembunyikan kuncinya! Hebat sekali, padahal Cloud sendiri sering lupa tentang itu.

**_Klek!_**

Dan mereka masuk.

"Oke, mari kita mulai—_whoa_. Rumahmu berubah, ya? Agak berantakan sekarang. Apa aku benar soal cewek simpanan?" Zack mengerling pada Cloud.

Cloud yang merasa berada di ujung tanduk mulai melihat sekeliling. Pokoknya dia harus menemukan_nya_ sebelum Zack!

Matanya sekonyong-konyong tertuju pada pintu kamarnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Rumahku emang berantakan akhir-akhir ini dan kau sudah tahu sekarang," Cloud mencoba berakting. Sepertinya berhasil. "Aku ambil dulu proposal proyeknya," lanjutnya.

Zack hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Cloud menuju kamarnya. Benar saja, Denzel ada di sana, duduk di tempat tidurnya lagi walaupun Cloud sudah melarangnya entah berapa kali. Mungkin lain kali ia harus mengancingi anak itu di kamarnya.

"Cloudy!"

"Ssst!" sentak Cloud. Sejak kapan anak itu menyebutnya begitu?

Dari bawah Zack bertanya, "eh, suara apaan tuh?"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Cloud balik.

Cloud melirik Denzel. Anak itu menatapnya polos dengan kedua matanya yang besar. Oh! Ia tak pernah tahan tatapan yang mengajaknya bermain itu! Tapi kali ini itu justru memberinya ide.

"Gini, deh. Kita main petak umpet, mau?"

Mata bocah itu melebar penuh keingintahuan.

"Kita sama-sama ngumpet, oke?"

"Tapi kita ngumpet dari siapa?"

"Santa Claus," Cloud ngasal. Sebodo amatlah. Toh Zack memang agak mirip Santa Clause dalam hal suka membobol masuk ke dalam rumah orang.

"Tapi kenapa harus ngumpet? Kata Papa Santa Claus itu baik," kata Denzel.

"Santa Claus yang ini tidak! Dia suka…" Cloud menyeringai, "memakan anak-anak."

Denzel terkesiap dan pasti sudah berteriak ketakutan kalau saja Cloud tak membekap mulut anak itu.

"Cloud? Kamu ngomong sama siapa?"

"Ssst! Dia datang! Aku akan menahannya. Kau harus diam, oke?"

Si lelaki kecil hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memegangi mulutnya. Cloud pun berbalik keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Denzel berusaha menahan nafas. Nafasnya habis. Denzel narik nafas dan menahannya lagi. Terus ia mulai bosan.

"Aaah~" kuapnya. Matanya mulai melirik ke sana kemari, dan saat itulah ia melihat sesuatu bersinar, ketutupan selimut Cloud.

"Mainan!"

Sementara itu Cloud turun lagi, dan ketika kembali menghadap Zack ia sudah kelihatan rileks.

"Hei, maaf lama."

Zack mengangguk tapi kelihatan bingung.

"Mana proposalnya?"

'Mati aku,' batin Cloud. Tapi Cloud toh cuma mengendikkan bahu. "Hilang," katanya enteng.

"Itu dia masalahmu, Kawan. Kamu mulai kehilangan kedisiplinanmu."

Cloud memutar bola matanya. Kayak Zack lebih disiplin dari dia saja.

"Kamu harus memperbaikinya. Dan kusarankan, sebagai permulaan, kita rapikan tempat ini."

Apa itu ide yang bagus? Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Bagusnya kerjaan Cloud beres-beres rumah dibantu secara gratis. Jeleknya, Zack tahu apa soal merapikan rumah? Bisa-bisa nanti rumahnya malah jadi seperti kapal pecah.

"Hihihi!"

Baru saja mau memulai, tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa aneh yang dikira Cloud adalah gelak tawa Zack. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Zack mengira si Cloud yang jarang sekali ketawa lagi kerasukan setan atau gimana. Keduanya saling berbalik dan sama-sama menyadari sesuatu.

"Kurasa seseorang tadi ketawa…"

Cloud panik.

"Ka-kayaknya nggak mungkin, karena aku nggak ketawa," elak Cloud sebisanya.

Zack melirik Cloud. Desis Zack, "Kalau bukan kamu, terus…?"

"Salah dengar," tandas Cloud setegas mungkin. Sayangnya Zack tak terlalu yakin. Zack mulai memeriksa dapur, kamar mandi, dan gudang. Lalu yang ditakutkan Cloud terjadi.

"Ihihihi…"

Dengan mantap Zack naik ke lantai dua. Cloud, sambil memikirkan cara mengalihkan perhatian, mengikuti, tapi terlambat.

"Mundur, Cloud! Mungkin ada benarnya omonganku tentang hantu tadi!" perintah Zack sambil mengacungkan sapu. Dengan gaya jagoan ia pun memutar kenop pintu dan…

Sesosok makhluk cilik di atas kasur membuat bulu roma Zack berdiri. Lain halnya dengan Cloud. Kakinya lemas.

Si makhluk cilik pun berbalik. Zack siap-siap teriak dan kabur.

"Santa Claus menemukan Denzel!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A… anakmu, Cloud?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"HARUSNYA KAMU MENIKAH DULU SEBELUM PUNYA ANAK! PRIA MACAM APA KAU INI!?"**


	5. Daddy gets messed up

Aaa. Makasih banyak CloLi, reviewer pertama dan teman saia yang baik, Roux Marlet, teman sekaligus fans saia *maksain* yang tak bosan mantengin cerita2 saia n ngoreksi, Zuu Ako 21 yang memberikan semangat pada saia lewat review, jg Eka Skylight ^^. Terima kasih semuanyaa XDD

* * *

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi harus merogoh ke bawah keset.

"Lho?"

Kunci rumahnya kok nggak ada? Berarti harus memanjat lagi?

Cloud menggerutu sambil memutar-mutar kenop pintu depannya.

"Heh?"

Ternyata tidak terkunci. Dan ketika pintu rumahnya dia buka...

"Eh, halo, Cloud."

Si pemuda mengernyit heran.

"Teman-teman, ini Cloud."

* * *

**.**

**Daddy**

**.**

**gets messed up  
**

* * *

"Aku nggak ingat pernah mengizinkanmu masuk seenaknya," kata Cloud sinis. Ia memperhatikan satu per satu orang-orang yang dibawa Zack ke dalam area pribadinya.

"Oh ayolah, Cloud. Kita, kan, sudah seperti saudara," kilah Zack.

"_Yeah_? Sejak kapan?" balas Cloud tetap sinis.

Zack tertawa grogi. "Lagian, maksudku, kan, baik. Kubawa teman-temanku supaya kamu nggak kesepian."

"Ha, lucu," ujar Cloud sembari memberinya tatapan 'para-alien-ini-temanmu?'

"Oh, sudahlah." Zack menepuk bahu Cloud.

Salah seorang teman Zack, yang dengan anehnya memakai slayer sehingga separuh wajahnya ketutupan, mendekat, dan dengan mimik bersalah meminta maaf.

"Maafkan kami, Cloud. Orang ini," ia menunjuk Zack, "menyeret kami ke mari."

Cloud melempar tatapan membunuh pada Zack yang hanya meringis kuda.

"Omong-omong, aku Kunsel." Orang berslayer itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cloud," ujar Cloud sembari menjabat tangannya.

Celetuk Zack, "Oiya, di mana Denzel?"

Cloud hanya melirik lantai dua sambil lalu.

"Ya ampun! Dikunci di kamar lagi?!" jerit si Jabrik Hitam panik. "Sungguh keji dirimu, Cloud!"

"Dia pasti merusak ini itu kalau dibiarkan berkeliaran," kata Cloud. "Sama kayak kamu, kan?"

"Serius. Kamu ini calon pembunuh berdarah dingin," tandas Zack hiperbolis. Segeralah ia naik ke lantai dua, tapi lalu turun lagi karena nggak tahu di mana kunci kamar si bocah.

"Oh," tutur Kunsel, "ternyata di sini memang ada anak kecil, ya?" tanyanya kelihatan tak terlalu peduli.

"Mana kuncinya? Dia bisa kehabisan nafas di dalam sana!"

Ogah-ogahan Cloud mengaduk-aduk isi kantongnya, lalu diserahkannya serangkaian kunci.

"Yang kotak."

Kunsel kembali bicara setelah Zack terbirit-birit naik lagi. Tanyanya, "Apa kamu sering mengunci anak itu di dalam kamarnya?"

"_Yeah_."

"Gimana dengan makannya?" selidik Kunsel.

"Kutinggalkan makanan untuknya."

"Tapi… bukannya anak tiga tahun masih perlu disuapi?" kini Kunsel menunjukkan sedikit subjektivitas.

Cloud hanya menjawab dengan nada dingin, "Bukan urusanku."

Jawabannya agak mengejutkan si pemuda ber-_slayer_. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memandangi Cloud dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Bagian mananya yang bukan urusanmu? Anak itu tanggung jawabmu sekarang, bukannya begitu? Seharusnya kamu merawatnya, kan?" nasihat Kunsel.

"Bukan aku yang mau."

"Tapi seseorang harus mengasuhnya."

Dengan nada yang lebih tinggi Cloud menjawab, "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada ayahnya, kenapa ia meninggalkan anak ini?"

Kunsel tersentak mendengar jawaban Cloud. Dan pemuda berslayer itu bungkam, tak lagi membuka mulutnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Beberapa saat kemudian Zack keluar sambil menggendong seorang balita.

"Oy, kurasa dia harus ganti popok."

Helaan nafas berat Cloud terdengar.

"Biarkan saja. Popoknya masih bisa muat tiga atau empat kali 'bongkar muatan' lagi."

"Ya Tuhan, Cloud. Sehari-hari begini, ya, caramu mengasuh Denzel? Kamu nggak akan jadi ayah yang baik kalau begini terus. Anakmu bakal jadi kriminil kalau besar nanti!"

Gerutu Cloud, "siapa juga yang kepingin punya anak bau dan kotor?"

"Aduh. Popoknya mau copot, lagi. Kau bisa masang popok dengan benar nggak sih?"

Lagi-lagi Cloud hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Sumpah. Kalau gini harus kupanggil seseorang yang ahli secepatnya! Kunsel, bisa pegang Denzel?"

Kunsel menerima tugas dari Zack sementara Zack menelepon seseorang. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menggendong Denzel yang mulai rewel.

"Hei, Jagoan."

Denzel menoleh padanya.

"Tenang, sebentar lagi popokmu akan diganti. Eh, mau main bareng?"

Denzel terus memandangi orang asing itu dengan penuh keingintahuan. Kunsel tersenyum padanya, dan bayi itu membalas senyumannya.

"Wah, bocah yang manis."

"Serius?" tanya Cloud terganggu. "_Yeah_. Semua orang abnormal bilang gitu."

Sambil menunggu si 'tenaga profesional' kedua tamu Cloud bermain dengan Denzel. Cloud, sih, sebodo amat, asal ketiga makhluk itu tidak menghancurkan rumahnya…

Yang tentu saja nggak mungkin.

"Ayo lempar, Denzel!"

**PRANG!**

Rasanya sesuatu di dapur pecah.

"Wah, Denzel kuat sekali, ya," komentar Kunsel.

"Biar aku yang ambil. Eh, apaan nih? Wah… WAH! CLOUD NYIMPEN BEHA!"

"APA? MANA MUNGKIN!" Cloud cepat-cepat menuju dapur, dan ternyata yang dimaksud Zack adalah alat pemeras jeruk ganda miliknya.

"LIHAT BAIK-BAIK, BEGO!" bentaknya tak tahan.

"Makanya punya barang jangan aneh-aneh bentuknya!"

"Pikiranmu itu yang jorok!"

Saat kekacauan menjadi-jadi, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul, menciptakan ketenangan sesaat.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Cloud.

"Oh, ini adikku, si pengasuh profesional yang kumaksud. Cloud, ini Tifa. Tifa, Cloud."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA BAWA CEWEK KE DALAM RUMAH DONG!"


	6. Daddy and what he hates most

Saia makasih banget sama reviewer chapter lalu. Terima kasih sudah menyemangati saia XD Special thanks to** Yuki Kineshi **dan** Ayumi Takahasy.**

Eh iya, beberapa reviewer minta supaya lbh panjang. Terima kasih masukannya, yaa :D Yg ini jd lbh panjang, lho, padahal sbnrnya sih saia nggak sengaja XD Secara umum chapter2 **"Daddy**" memang sengaja dibuat pendek, jadi kalau chapter dpn pendek lagi, mohon diterima, ya :p

**WARNING!**** Konten kasar.****Rated T for language.**

* * *

"Aku datang mengantar barang."

"Oh, Strife. Taruh di sana. Di pojokan itu."

Pemuda itu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dan menunggu bayarannya. Lelaki paruh baya yang menyuruhnya barusan lantas menghampirinya dengan beberapa lembar gil di tangannya. Cloud ingin langsung menyambar uang itu. Dompetnya sedang kritis, harus diisi.

"Strife, sebenarnya kami sedang butuh tenaga tambahan di sini," kata laki-laki itu sebelum ia menyodorkan hak Cloud. "Kalau tertarik kau bisa langsung direkrut."

Cloud mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Orang ini kemungkinan besar ingin menggunakan dirinya untuk menarik lebih banyak gadis muda ke barnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik. Sampai nanti," kata Cloud. Cloud menyambar bayarannya lantas meninggalkan bar itu tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

**.**

**Daddy**

**.**

**and what he hates most**

* * *

Mobil Zack berhenti mendadak di depan rumah Cloud, membuat semua yang di belakang—barang-barang belanjaan, Cloud, dan Tifa, adiknya— terjungkal ke depan.

"Sialan kau Zack! Sengaja, ya?!" Cloud ngamuk.

Cepat-cepat si supir itu minta maaf. Aah~ Zack serba salah hari itu. Karena mengajak Tifa ikut, Cloud jadi jengkel padanya. Padahal maksudnya, kan, baik. Pikir Zack, Tifa tentunya lebih tahu produk mana yang baik digunakan anak tiga tahun.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Aku nggak pernah suka idemu mengajak perempuan itu," bisik Cloud pada Zack. "Lihat, nih, akibatnya. Belanjaanku jadi banyak banget."

Zack nyengir minta maaf, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan kata 'perempuan itu'.

Beberapa saat setelahnya tiga orang itu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tifa mengurusi Denzel, sementara Zack dan Cloud membereskan rumah yang berantakan. Waktu terus berputar. Langit sudah gelap ketika semuanya selesai.

_"Teef,_ kita makan malam di sini aja, ya? Kuturunkan bahan-bahannya dulu."

"Ja-jangan bilang kau mau masak…" desis Cloud penuh kewaspadaan.

"Yap. Jangan salah, nasi gorengku paling enak se-Gaia, lho. Heheheh…"

Cloud cepat-cepat memblokir jalan menuju dapur.

"Jangan!" larang Cloud. "Dapurku bisa hancur."

"Tenang aja, nggak bakalan kubocorin kalau kamu nyimpen beha di—"

Cloud sudah mencekik Zack kalau saja Denzel tidak memanggilnya. Hih...

"Apa, Bocah?"

"Sini, Cloudy!" rengek Denzel.

Dengan berat hati si pirang menunda rencana pembunuhannya dan mendatangi bocah kecil itu sambil mendengus.

"Apa, sih?"

Dengan girang anak kecil itu menunjukkan sebuah… apaan tuh? Kayaknya gambar, sih, walaupun seperti _orek-orekan_.

"Ini Denzel," ujarnya sambil menunjuk _stickman_ berambut awut-awutan, "Ini Cloudy."

Cloud melotot. Gambar dirinya begitu buruk sampai ia tak mengenalinya lagi.

"Jelek," komentarnya dengan penekanan kuat.

Tiga detik kemudian, tangisan Denzel meledak.

"Cloud, kenapa kamu mengatakan itu?" Tifa menghardiknya. Anak yang meraung-raung itu dipeluknya erat.

"Aku, kan, jujur. Apa itu salah? Gambarnya memang jelek, kan? Menjijikkan."

"Cloud!"

"Apa? Kau mau marah padaku, Perempuan?" tantang Cloud. "Kalau nggak suka, kau boleh pergi kapan pun."

Rasanya kali ini Cloud sudah melampaui batas. Perempuan yang merasa dipermalukan itu wajahnya memerah.

Zack yang mencium ketidakberesan segera meninggalkan dapur untuk menengahi.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sebaiknya kau juga pulang saja, Tuan Sok Akrab. Hidupku sudah cukup sulit tanpa kemunculanmu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Cloud? Kenapa Tiba-tiba—"

"Kau ingin tahu maksudku?" lontar Cloud sambil mendorong Zack ke belakang. "Siang itu ayah setan kecil ini meneleponku. Ya, dia menelepon dan **menyuruhku** MENGASUH **ANAK** **HARAM INI!**"

... Demi Gaia, pernyataan itu...! Denzel yang masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti pun sampai terdiam dibuatnya.

**"Hidupku sudah cukup sulit tanpa DIA! **APA KALIAN TAHU BETAPA SUSAHNYA KERJA SAMBIL KULIAH? APA KALIAN BISA MEMBAYANGKAN BETAPA MENYIKSANYA TIDUR DUA JAM SEHARI, MAKAN DUA KALI SEHARI, DAN MASIH HARUS MENGERJAKAN PEKERJAAN RUMAH TANGGA **DAN MENGASUH DEDEMIT SIALAN INI?!"** jerit pemuda itu sejadi-jadinya.

Tak pernah terbayangkan perkataan macam itu keluar dari mulut Cloud. Tifa dan Zack begitu terguncang.

Zack dengan sigap mendorong Cloud menjauh dari Denzel, berharap dengan begitu baik bocah itu maupun temannya akan lebih tenang. Tetapi Cloud justru menonjoknya.

Kalau Tifa saja ketakutan setengah mati sekarang, bagaimana dengan anak yang masih hijau ini? Denzel pun menangis semakin kencang dalam pelukan Tifa.

"DIAM, BRENGSEK!"

Namun raungan bocah itu tentu saja justru semakin keras.

Tifa khawatir Cloud akan semakin brutal. Tanpa berpikir lagi akhirnya Tifa membawa Denzel lari ke luar rumah.

"YA! PERGI SANA! JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astaga, Cloud…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sudah.

Tinggallah Cloud duduk di tangga, terpekur seakan tak akan mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Cloud memandangi lantai dengan benci. Kemarahannya masih bersisa. Cloud kesal. Ia begitu kesal pada monster kecil yang tahu-tahu masuk dan mengobrak-abrik hidupnya. Ia tak bisa memaafkan kakaknya yang seenaknya mati. Ia jengkel setengah mati pada Zack dan adik perempuannya yang semakin mengacaukan segalanya. Terlebih lagi…

Cloud benci pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang payah. Dirinya yang pemarah dan penggerutu. Benci. Benci sekali. Sangat benci. Super benci.

"Hei."

Suara bariton itu membawanya kembali ke kenyataan.

Zack Fair berdiri di ambang pintu kulkasnya, menyodorkan sekaleng bir.

"Nih! Ini akan membuatmu lebih rileks."

Cloud menangkap bir lemparan Zack. Sekilas ia melihat temannya itu menyeka luka di sudut bibirnya. Dalam hati Cloud menyesal. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi. Mungkin nanti ia harus minta maaf. Namun selama sepuluh menit yang lain Cloud hanya diam dan minum.

Hujan menitik di luar. Hawa dingin masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Cloud memejamkan matanya seolah-olah sedang berkonsentrasi mendengarkan bisikan angin malam. Setelah tiupan bisu ini berhenti berhembus, entah apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Zack. Orang itu sudah mebuang sisa es batu yang dipakainya untuk mengompres lukanya. Kini orang itu menutup jendela dapur, dan mulai menutup semua akses keluar masuk di rumah itu.

Aneh.

Oh, lupakan. Berlaku _aneh _adalah hal yang _normal _bagi seorang Zack Fair.

"Oke. Siap untuk obrolan antarlelaki?"

Cloud merebahkan dirinya di atas tangga dan melenguh. Bir yang diminumnya sudah mulai berefek. Ia merasa lebih 'ringan' sekarang. Bebannya berkurang. Tapi, dia harus ngomong apa?

"Aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Tetapi Zack bersikeras akan tinggal sampai Cloud menceritakan semuanya. Maksud Zack, benar-benar **semuanya.**

"_Well, _mari kita mulai dari Denzel. Aku tahu kamu nggak begitu menyukai anak—"

"Benci," Cloud mengoreksi. "Aku benci anak-anak."

"O-ke… Kamu benci anak-anak. Tapi ini, kan, anak abangmu," Zack berpendapat.

"Dia tetap termasuk golongan bocah ingusan merepotkan," tegas Cloud. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tidur. Di tangga.

... Ternyata keanehan Zack cepat menular.

"Kamu juga benci abangmu?"

Satu pertanyaan dan matanya terbuka lagi. Kali ini tak hanya itu. Cloud bangun dari tangga. Berjalan ke dapur, diambilnya botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas dan diteguknya isinya separuh tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Zack sama sekali.

"Cloud? Kamu benci Rufus—"

"Aku nggak—betapapun aku ingin bilang aku benci dia—aku tetap… Tetap nggak bisa mengatakannya. Sesering apapun aku menyumpahinya… Bagiku… Rufus tetaplah kakakku."

Zack mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi. Hei, itu bukan ucapan yang bisa didengar setiap hari dari seorang Cloud Strife. Yang pasti, Cloud harus merendahkan gengsinya yang setinggi Gold Saucer itu dulu. Ini sebuah kemajuan!

_Aah, tak disangka orang sepertinya punya sisi lembut juga, ya, _batin Zack.

"Oke. Jadi kita berdua sekarang tahu, kamu nggak membenci abangmu. Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa kamu benci Denzel?" tanya Zack. Ia menyembunyikan sebuah seringai dengan tangannya. Pikirnya, Cloud juga pasti sebenarnya nggak benci Denzel.

**Grrt…**

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Tentu saja aku benci siluman cilik berisik itu…"

"Tu-tunggu…" ujar Zack kecewa.

"Dia selalu membuat berantakan tempatku! Minggu lalu dia menggambari laporanku! Laporan yang kubuat dengan meneteskan darah! Kerja keras sebulan yang _softcopy_-nya nggak sengaja kehapus! AAAARGH! AKU NGGAK AKAN MEMAAFKANNYA—ugh!"

Tiba-tiba Cloud terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir jatuh.

"Oi! Jangan pingsan!"

Zack langsung menuntunnya ke sofa, takut kalau kepala Cloud terbentur meja, mati, lalu dia dijadikan tersangka pembunuhan.

Pemuda pirang itu serta merta rebah di atas sofanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing tujuh keliling. Serius. Cloud merasa ada bintang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya. Seharusnya ia tak pernah minum bir saat perutnya kosong.

"Cloud, tadi kamu bilang nggak benci abangmu, kan? Denzel itu… mirip abangmu nggak?" Zack bertanya dengan hati-hati setelah beberapa saat.

Yang ditanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku rasa bocah itu mewarisi mata ibunya. Tapi… Bentuk bibirnya… Hidungnya yang kecil itu…"

Zack mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Rufus hanya manusia biasa. Kadang dia brengsek. Dan sekarang anak itu di sini. Aku jadi ingin melimpahkan semua kekecewaan terhadap kakakku yang bodoh itu padanya…" gumam Cloud sembari memijit pelipisnya. '_Tapi aku nggak pernah bermaksud ngomong kayak tadi...'_

Itulah kali pertama Cloud kelihatan sedih di depan Zack.

"Bulan depan anak itu sudah harus masuk sekolah. _Crap… _Aku kepingin dia sekolah saja supaya nggak menggangguku di sini. Tapi dari mana aku bisa dapat uang sebanyak itu?"

Mendengar itu seorang Zack yang punya banyak ide gila pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memang, mencari uang bukan soal gampang bagi seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir seperti Cloud. Tetapi Zack merasa lega. _Cloud… kamu masih peduli, ya, sama Denzel? _begitu batinnya.

"_Strife Delivery Service-_mu sendiri gimana?"

Cloud hanya menggeleng lemah. "Hampir nggak cukup buat makan. Satu kerja sembilan saja nyaris nggak cukup…"

Eh, tunggu. Kalau satu pekerjaan tak cukup…

**Aha!**

* * *

"Aku senang kau mau bekerja di sini, err… Siapa nama panggilanmu tadi?"

"Cloud."

"Ya, benar. Cloud. Cloud Strife."

Pria pemilik bar bernama Seventh Heaven itu pun menunjukkan tempat kerja Cloud. Memang Cloud akan bekerja di belakang meja bar, melayani para pelanggan perempuan di sana.

"Karena tak ada pengalaman sebelumnya, kau akan dilatih dulu. Itu pembimbingmu. Selamat bergabung di Seventh Heaven, Strife, dan selamat belajar."

Hah? Yang akan mengajarinya seorang perempuan? Cloud tidak suka itu. Tapi, yah, apa boleh buat. Ini demi kesehatan dompetnya.

"Namaku Cloud Strife. Tolong ajari aku."

Wanita itu berbalik.

**.**

Tifa Lockhart mematung di tempatnya berdiri.


	7. Daddy's bedtime story

Saia sgt berterima kasih sama **Swandie **atas kejujurannya. Itulah yg saia sebut review yg berharga ^^

* * *

Malam itu seorang pemuda duduk di hadapan laptopnya. Ia sudah begitu selama berjam-jam, mengerjakan tugas yang harusnya sudah selesai tapi karena **suatu hal** ia harus mengerjakannya dari awal lagi. Pemuda itu sudah membuat bercangkir-cangkir kopi untuk mengusir rasa kantuk menyebalkan yang menumpuk gara-gara tak tidur berhari-hari. Betapa menjengkelkan jadi manusia, batinnya saking kesalnya.

Cloud Strife mengangkat jari-jarinya dari atas _keyboard_ dan melihat jam. Beberapa detik menuju pukul tiga.

"Tiga, dua, satu."

**Krieet**…

Cloud memutar bola matanya begitu pintu kamar atas terbuka. Dari baliknya, sosok mungil mengintip.

"Apa lagi?" tandas Cloud. Ia terdengar letih. Dan kesal.

Si mungil bernama Denzel itu menengokkan kepalanya yang kecil, lalu menggeleng, dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Cloud menggerutu. "Apa, sih, maunya anak itu?"

Yah, anak itu memang bolak-balik keluar dari kamarnya. _Tepat lima menit sekali,_ batin Cloud heran. Kalau dia dapat seratus gil tiap kali si bocah keluar dari kamarnya, sekarang dia sudah kaya.

Lima menit kemudian Denzel keluar kamarnya lagi. Cloud kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Bisa langsung tidur nggak, sih? Ngganggu aja!" bentaknya.

Denzel terlonjak kaget. Ekspresi ketakutan terpampang di wajahnya.

"Huh!" setak Cloud lalu memalingkan muka. Sengaja membuatnya merasa bersalah, selalu itu yang dilakukan Denzel.

Denzel masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan keluar membawa sebuah buku cerita tipis. Dengan terbata-bata ia menrengek, "Ha-ri ini ceri-ta pendek sa-ja."

Cloud mendesah. Pasti anak itu sudah hampir nangis sekarang. Dasar penggertak!

"Nggak bi-sa tidur tanpa ce-rita. Hiks."

Si kecil mulai sesenggukan. Cloud mengepalkan tangannya geram. Selalu merepotkan. Nggak lihat apa, dia sudah capek?

"Pliiiis."

Cloud bergeming, membuat Denzel menunggu agak lama.

"Plis," rengek Denzel lagi karena Cloud malah kembali ke laptopnya. Denzel pun berjalan menuju tangga, dan meskipun sudah beberapa kali dia menggelinding dari tangga itu bocah tiga tahun itu tidak akan menyerah. Tidak sekarang.

Ia menghapus air matanya, dan, "Papa selalu membacakan cerita yang bagus-bagus," katanya dengan berani.

Ketika itulah Cloud berdiri dan menyedot seluruh keberanian si bocah malang dengan satu bentakan kasar.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG AKU BUKAN PAPA BODOHMU?!"

Denzel kaget hingga membatu. Cloud, terengah-engah, memandanginya dengan penuh kebencian.

Denzel mulai gemetar. Cloud memalingkan mukanya.

"Hiks… Huhuhu…"

Bocah polos itu pun menangis, dan merangsek masuk ke kamarnya.

Cloud terus memandangi jendela sementara anak itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai meraung-raung sendirian. Ya Tuhan. Itu ditambah teriakanya sendiri barusan bisa membangunkan seluruh kompleks.

Cloud menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. Diiringi tangisan Denzel, ia memijat pelipisnya. Ia ingin marah, tapi dalam hati ia merasa bersalah. Ia ingin minta maaf, tapi anak itu terlalu menyebalkan untuk dimintai maaf. Ia ingin melupakan semua ini dan tidur saja, tapi mana ada orang yang bisa tidur diiringi teriakan seorang bocah manja?

Cloud menunggu tangisan itu mereda. Seseorang pernah bilang biasanya anak kecil tidur setelah capek menangis. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Benar juga. Rufus yang bilang," gumamnya setengah mengenang. Ya, sekarang ia ingat. Waktu dia masih kecil kakaknya sering memperhatikan dirinya.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan, sampai-sampai merhatiin balita nangis."

Balita. Ah ya, tentu Cloud pun pernah jadi seorang balita. 'Memang, itu sudah… sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Yah, meski begitu, menjadi balita adalah bagian hidup yang takkan pernah bisa dihapusnya.

Dan kenangan di mana suatu malam sang Ayah datang menengoknya dan menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuknya pun tak dapat dilupakannya. Itu adalah malam terakhir Cloud melihat ayahnya. Sedangkan kata terakhir yang dikatakan ayahnya adalah,

_"Selamat malam, Nak. Mimpi indah."_

"Dongeng terakhir yang dibacakan Papa… bahkan aku nggak ingat lagi judulnya. Menyedihkan," Cloud berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Cloud. Kehilangan ayah pasti sangat menyedihkan. Dan sekarang, saat kau ingat lagi rasa sedih itu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?

Cloud melirik pintu kamar Denzel dan membuang nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak itu masih belum tidur juga.

"Hei," sapa Cloud canggung, yang malah dibalas dengan sorotan mata penuh ketakutan oleh Denzel.

_Oke, mari selesaikan ini._

Perlahan Cloud duduk di samping tempat tidur Denzel. Diperhatikannya si bocah. Ya… Bibirnya sangat mirip dengan bibir Rufus. Dan… Hei, ternyata dia lebih kecil dari perkiraannya! Anak ini begitu mungil… dan lemah… dan… rapuh… Masih tersisa lajur air mata di pipinya.

Rasa bersalah semakin terpupuk di hati Cloud. Ia telah melukai perasaan seorang bocah ringkih yang bahkan masih belum bisa membaca untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Aku ini mikir apa, sih?_ Cloud segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _Oke, oke. Fokus._

Cloud melihat Denzel masih mendekap buku bacaan yang tadi.

"Dari mana buku ini?" tanya Cloud keheranan.

Masih dengan takut-takut Denzel melirik sebuah boks di sudut ruangan kamarnya. Itu boks yang dibongkar Cloud beberapa hari lalu saat ia mencari sebuah ensiklopedi.

Cloud meraih buku itu. Denzel tidak menahannya.

"Barret si Jempol. Eh, aku tahu cerita ini," ujar Cloud.

Ah, ya. Inilah dongeng terakhir dari sang ayah. Cerita tentang anak seukuran ibu jari dengan keberanian sebesar gunung. Dan tangan kanan berupa _machine gun._ Oh! Betapa anehnya!

Dengan kikuk Cloud mulai membaca. Ia menjeda kata-katanya secara tidak tepat, membuat Denzel mengernyit tak paham beberapa kali. Namun datang bagian lucu dari cerita, dan baik ia maupun Denzel mulai bisa menikmati cerita itu. Akhirnya, ketika ia selesai membaca, dilihatnya Denzel sudah tertidur pulas.

Cloud menutup buku itu sepelan mungkin supaya Denzel tidak terbangun. Dipandanginya lagi sosok itu.

Sesuatu menyeruak keluar dari lubang di hatinya. Perasaan yang tidak enak. Sesak. Ya, sama seperti waktu Rufus meninggal. Ungkapan hati yang sama. Sebuah penyesalan.

"Denzel?" panggil orang itu, memastikan si bocah sudah benar-benar tidur.

"Aku menyesal mengatakan… Yah, aku nggak mau membahasnya lagi."

Cloud berjeda. Dia kedengaran bodoh. Tapi pikirnya, biarlah dia kelihatan bodoh. Hanya dengan cara ini mungkin penyesalannya dapat berkurang.

"Aku benci diriku. Aku merasa... jahat. Sebenarnya, kata-kata itu nggak pernah terpikir olehku. Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja, seperti… Seperti air matamu."

Cloud pun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu itu sangat melukaimu, Denzel. Jadi… Aku minta maaf."

Cloud ingin meluapkan penyesalannya lebih dari itu. Tapi dia memang tak pernah sebaik itu dengan kata-kata. Cloud hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menyesal dalam kebisuan panjang.

"Nyaa~ Barret si Jempol…"

Ini sangat aneh. Igauan anak itu membuat Cloud hampir saja menarik sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Hatinya lega sekali entah mengapa.

"Dasar. Ternyata kau masih sangat bocah."

Cloud menarik selimut menutupi leher anak itu. Ia berdiri, mematikan lampu,

"_Selamat malam, Nak. Mimpi yang indah."_

Kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya.

**.**

**Daddy**

**.**

**Daddy's bed time story**


	8. Daddy feels good

"APA?!"

"Kau nggak budek, kan, Cloud? Kau, aku, Denzel. Kita pergi ke Gold Saucer! _Yeeha!_"

* * *

**.**

**Daddy**

**.**

**feels good**

* * *

"_Woooow!"_ Denzel memekik kegirangan. Itu pertama kalinya dia diajak di taman bermain sebesar Gold Saucer. Ia berputar-putar, memandangi _jet coaster, Ferris Wheel,_ pokoknya segala wahana yang ada di sana begitu mengagumkan sampai bocah itu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Untuk pembuka, Zack mengajak Cloud dan Denzel ke wahana yang sangat menarik. Sebuah perahu raksasa yang berayun ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan ganas.

"Yakin? Masih ada kesempatan untuk mundur," goda Zack pada Denzel. Anak itu berkeras ingin naik, namun mereka di-_stop_ oleh penjaga wahana. Katanya di bawah usia dua belas tahun dilarang naik. Gara-gara Denzel nggak boleh naik, yang lain jadi nggak bisa naik juga.

"_Boo!_ Mengecewakan. Padahal ini permainan favoritku. Hiyee~" rengek Zack. Denzel yang kecewa akhirnya ikut merengek-rengek, sampai Zack mengangkat anak itu ke bahunya.

"Yasudah, kamu naik aku aja, ya, Jagoan! Kita terbang!"

Zack berlari-lari kecil ke tujuan selanjutnya, sementara Cloud mengamati sambil merenung. Zack baik terhadap anak-anak. Kira-kira seperti itulah sosok bapak seharusnya. Sementara dirinya tak pernah merasa baik pada siapa pun. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengasuh Denzel…

Tahu-tahu Zack Fair memanggilnya. "Oi! Kalau hotel hantu ini anak kecil boleh masuk! Ayooo!"

Alis Cloud sontak bertaut. Ia tidak setuju dengan ide yang bisa menggoreskan sebuah trauma pada Denzel! Heh? Apa-apaan pikirannya barusan? Seperti ibu-ibu saja…

"Ini baru namanya tantangan lelaki! Kamu nggak takut, kan, Jagoan?"

Dan… si kecil menggeleng dengan gagah berani! Cloud hanya mampu mendesah pasrah dan mengikuti temannya yang agak gila itu ke dalam wahana.

**.**

Seorang bocah berambut coklat kemerahan menjerit-jerit di depan pintu keluar rumah hantu. Pria berambut jabrik yang menggendongnya kelihatan panik, sementara pria jabrik yang lain marah-marah. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memandangi mereka.

Oh, bagus. Pasti di mata mereka Zack dan Cloud adalah pasangan homo yang sedang bercekcok.

"A-aku nggak ngerti. Itu kan cuman hantu tanpa kepala…" Zack berdalih.

"Bego! Aku aja ta—dia pasti takut sampai nyaris ngompol!" sentak Cloud yang sedang mencekal dadanya sendiri.

Zack membungkuk-bungkuk mohon ampun, lalu berjanji akan menghibur Denzel sampai tenang. Ia sampai menguras isi dompetnya demi Denzel. Namun untunglah pengorbanannya yang menyakitkan terbayar. Setelah mencicip segala jenis makanan, Denzel meredakan tangisannya.

"Fiuh. Akhirnya—eh?"

Zack buru-buru menegakkan kepala.

"Cissney?"

Kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya. Diserahkannya Denzel pada Cloud sambil beralasan, "Sori. Aku lupa! Aku ada janji! Aku harus pergi!"

"Tunggu! Nanti pulangku gimana?" seru Cloud. Zack hanya membalasnya dengan isyarat, yaitu nanti dia akan menelepon Cloud.

Cloud hanya menelengkan kepala sementara Zack pergi dengan seorang wanita berwarna rambut _burgundy_. Kemudian Cloud berpaling pada Denzel yang tertahan di tangannya. Hm… Bagaimana cara menggendong anak ini? Dikepet di ketiak? Dibopong di bahu? Atau gendongan ala pengantin? Cloud mengangguk. Iya, ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong Denzel.

Denzel yang masih sibuk menjilati es krim coklatnya tidak memerhatikan kebimbangan Cloud. Ketika es krimnya yang enak habis, ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Cloud. Cloud memutuskan mendekap anak itu… dengan sedikit gerutuan dan kecanggungan tentu saja.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh, ya," Cloud memperingatkan dengan tegas.

"Cloudy!" panggil Denzel girang. Segera saja ia asyik memainkan rambut spesial Cloud yang bisa melanggar hukum gravitasi itu.

"Hei, hei, jangan dijambak!"

Waktu pun bergulir. _Yeah,_ tak pelak Cloud dan Denzel cukup bersenang-senang. Mereka sempat naik _Ferris Wheel_, dan menonton balapan Chocobo ternyata seru juga. Keduanya masih mendapatkan hadiah penutup berupa kembang api. Kembang api di langit malam yang gelap. Betapa indahnya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman Denzel tertidur dalam gendongan pamannya.

Berbeda dengan Cloud. Menggendong si kecil menciptakan perasaan aneh dalam dada Cloud yang membuatnya agak gugup. Cloud dapat merasakan napas anak kecil itu di lehernya. Perut mungilnya yang mengembang dan mengempis terasa lucu. Tubuh empuknya itu sedikit banyak membuat Cloud ingin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perasaan ini… Cloud menyukainya.

"_Well_, mungkin aku harus agak sedikit lebih baik sama bocah ini," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


	9. Daddy is complained about

Thanks to all my reviewers! Cerita berlanjut! Enjoy ^^

* * *

**.**

**Daddy**

**.**

**is complained about**

* * *

Zack sedang menyiapkan makan malamnya tatkala adik kesayangannya pulang.

"_Wow_. Kau pulang lebih awal, _Teef_?"

Tanpa menyahut Tifa langsung masuk kamar.

"_Wow_. Dia nggak pernah melakukan itu," Zack bermonolog keheranan. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah ada di ambang pintu adiknya, mengetuknya pelan.

"_Teef_, boleh aku masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Perlahan pemuda itu memutar kenop pintu kamar adiknya yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Yang dilihat Zack adalah Tifa tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya, kepalanya terbenam di bantal. Jarang sekali Tifa bertingkah seperti ini. Ada apa gerangan?

"_Teef_," Zack terdengar bimbang.

Tubuh perempuan itu mulai berguncang-guncang tak lama setelahnya, membuat Zack kaget. Apa adiknya menangis?

"Bagaimana ini, Zack?"

Zack nyaris tak mengenali suara adiknya yang hampir tak pernah menangis itu. Gadis itu pun membiarkan kakak laki-lakinya melihat wajahnya yang kuyu dan matanya yang sembab. Melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah sang kakak, tangis Tifa semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mata Zack bergerak ke sana kemari penuh tanda tanya. Ia berpikir keras, berusaha menyusun deduksi. Kira-kira apa penyebab kesedihan adiknya ini? Zack tak berani bertanya langsung, karena mungkin saja itu justru semakin menghancurkan hati adiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Zack muncul dengan sebuah dugaan.

"_Teef_, mungkinkah ini… Tentang Cloud?"

Perempuan itu memandanginya. Dan Tifa pun mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Tapi apapun yang kulakukan, bagaimanapun caraku mengajarinya, sepertinya tak pernah membuatnya senang. Dia sangat membenciku, Zack. Dan entah mengapa… sangat menyakitkan… Bahkan lebih menyakitkan… dari waktu dia membentakku…"

_Oh,_ man.

Zack tahu, suatu saat ini akan terjadi juga.

Pemuda yang sudah menginjak masa dewasanya itu menghela nafas. Dipandanginya adiknya. Ah, Tifa selalu menjadi adik perempuan yang selalu ingin dijaganya. Hatinya pun ikut remuk, meski ia sudah tahu, segigih apapun ia berusaha melindungi Tifa, ia takkan pernah bisa mencegahnya patah hati.

Dengan lembut Zack Fair menarik adiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya, membenamkan wajah Tifa ke dadanya. Mengusap rambutnya yang halus itu perlahan-lahan. Mendengar tiap senggukan adiknya. Merasakan kesakitannya.

"Mmm~ Adik perempuanku…" ia sedikit bermain-main. "Adik perempuanku tersayang."

Dan sepanjang sisa hari, Zack Fair memanjakan adik perempuan kesayangannya itu dengan segenap cinta yang ia miliki, berharap saat Tifa bangun esok hati, hatinya yang patah sudah utuh kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok tok tok.**

Pintu terbuka.

"Kita harus bicara, Cloud."

Zack mendatangi Cloud pagi itu. Bukan untuk menuntut balas atas sakit hati adiknya, tapi untuk meluruskan semuanya. Maksud Zack, benar-benar **semuanya.**

"Kau tahu betapa aku sayang adikku, Cloud?" mulai Zack tanpa merasa canggung sedikit pun. "Kemarin, dia pulang sambil menangis."

Jangan harap Cloud Strife akan kaget gara-gara hal sebiasa itu.

"_Yeah_?" hanya itu yang dikatakannya, seakan ia mendengar hal itu setiap hari.

Zack mendesah. "Cloud, kurasa Tifa menyukaimu."

**.**

Nah, yang ini baru mengejutkan...

Seorang Cloud Strife pun melotot dibuatnya.

Lagi-lagi Zack Fair menghela nafas. Sudah dia duga. Cloud pasti kaget. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang ini, kan?

"Aku pikir, bukankah ini waktumu membuka pintu untuk seorang wanita?" lanjut Zack. "Kamu nggak bisa hidup di dunia para lelaki saja, kan? Setiap hari kamu juga pasti ketemu sama yang namanya wanita. Lagian hidup tanpa wanita… sungguh hampa rasanya."

"Berusaha menyuruhku memacari adikmu?"

Sekarang Zack gantian kaget. Dan kagetnya bukan kepalang.

"A-aku nggak bilang gitu. Ha-hanya saja… Ugh! Aku juga nggak ngerti! Wanita punya sistem perasaan yang sangat membingungkan! La-lagian gimana nasib Tifa kalau pacaran dengan orang sepertimu?"

Cloud menatap tajam Zack, merasa sangat tersinggung. _Uh-oh… _Tatapan santet itu... Tak tahan, Zack meminta maaf dengan membungkuk-bungkuk.

Cloud membuang muka dan balas bertanya, "Gimana dengan kau sendiri?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak.

_Ya, bagaimana denganku sendiri?_

_"Well,_ Cloud, aku akan menikah."

"Menikah?" Cloud bertanya dengan nada begitu heran seakan sedang melihat anjing bertanduk rusa. Hei! Zack tidak pernah membahasnya sama sekali!

_Eeh… Ternyata ada cewek yang mau sama dia… _batin Cloud.

"Ya, Cloud. Nggak lama lagi. Aku nggak bisa selamanya ada untuk Tifa. Karena itu… Karena itu aku—"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku mengasuh adikmu."

Mata Zack terbelalak. "Aku nggak bilang gitu, deh."

Cloud mendengus.

**.**

**.**

"Eh… Jelas banget, ya?"

…

Zack…


	10. Daddy's declaration!

Pemuda itu membuka kulkas dan tak mendapati apapun di dalamnya. Artinya, tak ada sarapan hari itu. Lagi-lagi.

"Denzel, aku berangkat dulu," pamitnya lesu. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada anak itu, karena pikirannya sedang berperang.

Oh! Betapa sulitnya mengasuh seorang anak! Tanpa finansial yang matang, hal itu mustahil. Itu masih ditambah masalah kesiapan psikologisnya. Cloud tak siap jadi seorang pengasuh anak (tidak akan! Dia tidak mau menyebut kata _ayah!)._

* * *

**_._**

**Daddy**

**.**

**Daddy's declaration!**

* * *

Cloud berjalan dengan pandangan kosong menuju kelas paginya. Dia masih memikirkan hal yang sama.

_Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk membuatnya jadi kenyataan._

Bimbang, Cloud meraih ponsel dan menelepon seseorang. Hatinya berdegup kencang seiring dering nada sambung.

"Panti Asuhan Midgar, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Dadanya bergemuruh.

"Halo?"

Lidah Cloud seketika kelu. Tak lama kemudian ia memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Hatinya bergelora. Ia merasa begitu terhina, sekaligus malu, sekaligus kecewa, sekaligus sedih. Sudah jelas ia tidak bisa merawat Denzel.

_Anak itu, _batinnya, _bertambah kurus setiap hari. Tidak terawat._

Bukannya merasa gagal atau apa. Cloud hanya tidak tega melihat anak kakaknya mulai sering batuk-batuk. Asupan nutrisi yang sudah diusahakannya sedemikian rupa terbukti tak cukup. Memang, kadang-kadang Zack, Tifa, dan Kunsel—tiga orang di dunia yang tahu tentang Denzel—membantunya, namun itu masih tak cukup.

Sampailah Cloud di depan loker di ruang olahraga. Ia terdiam di sana beberapa menit. Cloud sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti olahraga karena ia tiba-tiba merasa mual.

"Sudahlah," hanya itu katanya sebelum bergabung ke lapangan. Tak ada gerutuan. Pun kata-kata motivasi yang biasa diucapkannya untuk diri sendiri.

Olahraga hari itu adalah lari dua belas kali mengelilingi _jogging track_. Bukan main jauhnya jarak tersebut.

Sebelum mulai, instruktor berkata, "Ini adalah tes tengah semester. Begini peraturannya. Kalian harus lari dua belas putaran dalam waktu dua pulu lima menit. Kalau ada yang _berjalan_ atau terjatuh di lapangan, dia malah harus lari satu putaran lagi. Jadi, daripada malah rugi, lebih baik menyatakan tak sanggup. Kalau kalian menyerah, tentu saja nilai kalian tidak akan maksimal. Tapi, seperti yang kalian tahu sendiri, aku paling tidak suka orang yang sok kuat. Kalau kalian sok kuat, nilai kalian malah akan aku kurangi!"

Apa boleh buat. Memang begitulah beberapa guru di universitas Cloud. Sok kuasa. Seenanya saja menyuruh-nyuruh. Seperti Rufus saja.

"Sudahlah," kata Cloud lagi, bergerak menuju garis _start_.

**Priiit!**

Peluit pun ditiup.

Pada putaran pertama, Cloud berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia bertahan sampai empat putaran, di mana teman-temannya sudah mulai kelelahan. Di putaran ke lima, ke enam, ke tujuh, ia mulai merasakan darah mengalir turun dari kepalanya. Kerongkongannya mulai kering. Di putaran ke delapan sampai sepuluh, paru-parunya serasa mau pecah. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. _Geez! _Ini lebih susah dari kelihatannya! _Jogging track_ universitasnya mengikuti standar internasional, yang berarti jarak satu putaran adalah empat ratus meter!

Putaran ke sebelas. Ia sudah tak kuat! Ia benar-benar tidak kuat! Kakinya serasa terbakar! Otot-ototnya sakit. Di tiap langkah seakan ligamennya bisa robek.

Cloud memelankan larinya. Ketika itu ada seorang temannya yang melakukan hal yang sama. Orang botak itu mulai berjalan cepat sampai instruktor meneriakinya. Namun orang itu terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memedulikan apapun, padahal jalan saja sudah tak lurus.

_Cih. Dasar sok kuat! _cela Cloud. Namun gara-gara itu, tekad untuk tak akan kalah dari orang sok kuat pun bangkit, hingga akhirnya Cloud berhasil menyelesaikan dua belas putaran dalam waktu enam belas menit dua detik.

Saat semua orang sudah menyelesaikan tes olahraga itu, mereka duduk-duduk di lapangan rumput di sebelah luar _track_. Duduk di sebelah Cloud adalah si sok kuat botak yang memang layak dicaci maki.

"Tadi itu bener-bener sesuatu, ya?" ia bergurau sambil terengah-engah parah. Dalam hati Cloud merasa dongkol. _Dasar muka tebal! _ejeknya.

Senyum orang itu hilang seketika tatkala instruktor mendatanginya. "Oi. Sudah kubilang aku muak dengan orang yang sok kuat!" bentak orang berkulit gelap itu tanpa ampun.

Dengan sikap hormat, teman Cloud berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya bukannya sok kuat," orang itu berkilah dan Cloud mencibirnya. Namun apa yang dikatakannya kemudian membuat Cloud bungkam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cloud? Apa yang mau kaulakukan dengan boks-boks itu?"

Cloud menjawab, "Aku mau mengantarkan paket ini."

Pemilik bar menggeleng-geleng. "Wajahmu sudah pucat begitu masih berlagak sok kuat juga. Pulang sana! Istirahat!"

Sebuah gelengan diberikannya sebagai jawaban untuk bosnya.

"Aku bukannya sok kuat."

Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, bapak pemilik Seventh Heaven melihat sebuah tekad dalam mata birunya. Dan dengan mantap, Cloud pun berikrar:

**"Aku hanya tidak mau menyerah!"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

a/n: maaf untuk update yg lama. Tetap ikuti kelanjutan cerita ini yaa!


End file.
